Legends Never Die
by Helios117
Summary: Zyron was a strong pony with a strange thing inside of him. One day he hears something going on. He goes and finds a unicorn being attacked by a earth pony. As stubbered as he is he save the pony but something soon will happen later on. This is the story of Zyron.


**My friend Phenoix117 and I worked very hard on this so if you guys have any ides for the story tell me in the reviews. This was my first fanfiction. Phenoix117 is also my editor or sometimes I do the editing.**

* * *

Zyron

Zyron a pegasi child, he never stayed on the clouds he always stayed upon the ground and had a dream to become captain of the royal guard. One day on his way to school he heard some pony being bullied so he got a little nosey and decided to get involved. Btw he was 14 years old when this happened.

"Hello beautiful." A masculine earth stallion had a lavender unicorn cornered.

"Get away from me freak." She was cornered so bad that she was forced onto her hind legs.

"Not very nice you slut. Now this is gonna hurt you a lot more than I wanted it to."

He then pinned the mare and head butted her giving her a concision. And he spread her hind legs. "SOMEPONY HELP!"

Just the Zyron rammed him head first into a dumpster. The stallions vision was blurry but he shook his head and it became clear Zyron was galloping towards him and even the Devil knew how cold his stare was. The stallion jumped up and dodged him. Zyron slammed into the dumpster and his vision became blurry as well. The stallion got him in a head lock a smashed his head into a near by window slashing his face open. He threw Zyron onto the ground where the glass was worsening his condition. The stallion spit on him. As the stallion began to resume molesting the unicorn, Zyron stood back up.

"I won't let you, Get Away With This..."

Zyron's hair raised but a single bang still hanging from his forehead and green replaced the white of his eyes in which radiated black smoke.

"I won't let you!" Zyron grew fangs.

He spread his wings and screamed a vocalization of bloodcurdling rage which smashed the stallion to the ground. This drained all of Zyrons energy and he could hardly stand. The stallion got back up and saw Zyron fall to the ground and limped past him.

"You'll pay for this you little satan." As he passed him he stomped on his wings breaking them and he left the alley.

Zyron held back his tears and a scream. He saw the mare hiding in a corner crying. "Y-you okay miss?"

Zyron got up and limped to her and cloaked his still broken wings upon her.

"Is that rapist gone?" She sobbed.

"Yeah he's gone." Zyron brought a hoof under her chin and made her look at him. He was smiling and he said. "No disrespect but your so beautiful, no wonder you make a mad man insa-" Zyron passed out.

* * *

-5 hours later-

Zyron woke up from the sun hitting his eyes. He sat up and saw the mare laying on top of him. He a mind numbing sensation in his loins. He was being bucked...

"Ah Zyron..." The unicorn sighed.

"Ah!" Zyron moaned.

This startled the unicorn and she got off him which hurt because of how fast her hole contracted.

"Omigosh, I'm sorry. Stupid twilight stupid stupid stupid!" Twilight scolded herself.

"Twilight... Why're you mad at yourself. It's okay to be in heat, and I don't recall telling you to stop."

Ever since that night Zy and Twi were lovers, until that day that Twilight left for Ponyville breaking Zy's heart and her own. He thought he lost her, his pride, and his sanity... But just like Evil, Nothing Last Forever...

* * *

-7 years after the alley way incident...-

Canterlot guard barracks, Zyron was called by General Simmons, she said she had a very important task for him to fulfill, you see he had but two ranks before he becomes captain of the Royal guard for the new princess in which he didn't give a fuck who she was as long as he was a captain. He took a quick trip to the restroom to make sure he looked sharp.

He looked in the mirror. "See wild hair mullet thing that I don't even know why it's there, check, matching black and red tail, check, big fluffy wings, check, black unstained coat, check, scars all over my body, check."

"And now for the worst part..." Zyron closed his eyes.

"My eyes..."

He opened them staring into them, but staring back wasn't his own eyes but the same eyes he had when he transformed when he first met twi.

"What do you want Arbmos?" Zyron narrowed his eyes.

Zyron was speaking to that monster he has become.

"Just wanted to say hi, but I have a little brain teaser. Heh, ahem, sure you feel your heart is charcoal but it'll soon sparkle for when it is broken our kingdom comes."

"What?" But when Zyron blinked he was gone.

Zyron shrugged it off and he went to the general. He went into the office and did his standard report for duty BS.

"So what's up Cinnamon Simmons."

"Your being stationed in Ponyville/cloudsdale you leave now the princess herself is Teleporting you now." Cinnamon smirked.

In a blink of an eye he was in a library on a couch "Oh My God."

Zyron new exactly what was going on. "Mmm, hi Zyron, you never call you never write. You never tell me how big your cock got." Twilight had a little spring fever.

"T-Twi, you're here, I I've missed your so much more beautiful than I remember." Zyron was teary eyed but twi wanted to buck and buck hard.

"ZYRON I HAVENT BUCKED IN SEVEN YEARS SO YOU BETTER BUCK ME HARDER THAN PINKIE PARTIES SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Zyron poker faced. "What?"

Twi bull charged him and put her crotch in his face pretty much sitting on it. Zyron wasn't one to be dominated aslong as he had any say in it, so he pinched two pressure points in the joints in her haunches, letting him flip her on her back. "Now we can do this my way or we can just do some boring stuff."

Zyron licked her slit making her cry out in pleasure. "Now I bet you've been in the books so much you need some fun." Zyron teased.

But the sound of a door opening ruined the moment, in the door way was Son Vegeterott and Rainbow Dash who were both blushing and then both bursted out and fell down laughing. "HAHAHA HI TWILIGHT, I THOUGHT I CAME HERE TO GET THE NEW DARING DO, NOT TO SEE WHOSE DOING YOU! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Rainbow Dash laughed. "HEH HEH HEH!"

Vegeterott and Rainbow Dash both went down stairs and sat at the table waiting for the couple. Soon Twi and Zy came down stairs. "Miss Sparkle may I make me and Rainbow some coffee I'll be glad to make some for you and the Stallion accompanying you." Vegeterott placed his left hand across his chest and bowed.

"We've been over this, Vegito you can call me Twilight." Twi gave him a reassuring bow.

"My apologies you highness I'll just do as instructed by Madame Dash." Vegito was trying not to anger his friends guest.

"Hey Twilight who's your friend anyway" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I'm Zyron nice to meet you both" said Zyron.

"Good to meet you to" said Rainbow and Vegito.

He then made the coffee to the best of his ability. He brang them sugars and saucers for them. He finally brought the coffee to them and sat next to Rainbow Dash.

"So Vegito, what are you exactly, not to offend you." "None taken sir, I am a Saiyan. A race not of this world, I was sold as a slave to Dashie and it wasn't even slavery especially when you get what you want on when earned of course." Vegito smiled.

"Hmm I've never seen your kind but what eves." Zyron shrugged.

"So um if your not busy would you help me with something Twilight and Zyron." Vegito asked.

"Sure, what is it you need." Zyron asked.

"Well ya see there's this book I found, the book of Majins and it may help me fullfill something quite amazing.

"I might be able to become a Super Saiyan, but when I do I'll need you Zyron to spar with me so. Twi will cast the spell and it's all done." Vegito smiled "Sure sounds fun."


End file.
